


Commando

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamoamadeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/gifts).



> Part of a series of drabbles we wrote to request on our fic community. For Nightinbird, who prompted us with 'commando'.

 

Kame runs around without underwear all the time, Jin tells himself. Okay, at home, not in a busy beer garden at Nakamaru's birthday party, surrounded by KAT-TUN and half of NEWS and a hundred strangers. He's wishing he'd picked his usual baggy trousers instead of tight jeans, but that would be pointless, because...  
  
...the point is that Kame is biting his lip whenever he looks at Jin, his face more flushed than two beers warrant. The heat in his eyes makes Jin brave, not run away to change. Makes it worth it. _For you_ , he smiles, and doesn't even giggle.


End file.
